nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Skales
"Look into my eyes!" :―Skales Skales is the general of the Hypnobrai snake tribe and current leader of the Serpentine, formerly second in command to Slithraa. He is the main antagonist of both seasons of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Background Edit Skales was introduced in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Rise of the Snakes. Skales was a Hypnobrai tribe warrior when Lloyd Garmadon found and opened the Hypnobrai tomb. When the general of the Hypnobrai, Slithraa, came under Lloyd's control, Skales saw an opportunity to seize power. Lloyd made the Hypnobrai perform childish acts such as raiding Jamanakai Village for candy. While in Jamanakai, the Hypnobrai lost their golden snake staff to the Ninja. For some reason in the show, Skales is turquose instead of earth blue. As the Hypnobrai were constructing a treehouse for Lloyd, the ninja attacked them. Skales hypnotized Cole to keep the other ninja busy while the other Hypnobrai retrieved the staff. After the Hypnobrai got the staff back, they went back to their tomb, Skales holding the staff. When Slithraa wanted the staff back, he demanded that Skales give it to him, but Skales would not obey and the two Serpentine had to fight for the staff in an arena called the "Slither Pit." Skales won the battle and became the new general of the Hypnobrai tribe. In the episode "Never Trust a Snake", Lloyd Garmadon had allied with the Fangpyre snake tribe, whom he led in an attack against the Hypnobrai as a way of getting revenge on the Hypnobrai for betraying him. However, it turned out that Fangtom, Skales' old friend, was now leading the Fangpyre. The Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre then united. Skales and Fangtom brainstormed ways to dispose of Lloyd, but the boy escaped. Skales appears briefly in the episode "Can of Worms" when he says he highly doubts that Pythor can unite the other Serpentine tribes. Skales later helps Pythor to discover the Lost City of Ouroboros. When Pythor challenges the other tribe generals, Skales hands Pythor the Sacred Flute. Pythor uses this to defeat the other generals, then makes Skales his second in command. As Season Three opens, Skales tries to convince the other Serpentine to make him their leader, but they refuse. Eventually, Lord Garmadon arrives and uses the power of the Golden Weapons to recreate the broken Destiny's Bounty and turn it into the Black Bounty. He offers to make Ninjago the Serpentines' new home in exchange for their alliance. Impressed, the Serpentine tag along with Garmadon, abandoning Skales and the other generals. Determined to regain the loyalty of the Serpentine, Skales gets the other generals to rob a bank in order to distract the Ninja while he attempts to kidnap Lloyd so that he can blackmail Lord Garmadon into giving up his power over the Serpentine. Fortunately, Sensei Wu and Nya arrive to rescue Lloyd at the last minute, and Skales was sentenced to jail for life, much to his anger. Upon escaping from the Ninja and seeing that their plan failed and Skales was imprisoned, the other three Serpentine generals finally decided to surrender their loyalty to Lord Garmadon. In the third season's fourth episode Ninjaball Run, the generals help Skales break out from his jail and escape in a Serpentine Bus. When they accidentally get caught up in the Ninjaball Run race, Skales decides to try and win the race. But the ninja win the race and reclaim Destiny's Bounty while Garmadon is not on, leaving him to get arrested by the police. However, Skales comes to his rescue and helps him escape on the bus. In episode 18 " Child's Play" Skales made a short appearance with the other Serpentine generals serving Garmadon after Kai disarmed Garmadon, and so Skales and the other 3 generals tried to steal a museum model but were unable to fit it into the sewer. They then escaped. Skales was then made king of the Serpentine, as he pushed Lord Garmadon into the ocean and leaving him there when they set out to look for the Island of Darkness. As his first command, he tells the Serpentine to dig under Ninjago City as an attempt to drag it under like the Serpentine were. As Skales and the others Serpentine dig through the ground they stumble upon an acient tomb holding the a Stone Army Battalion. The door has a picture of Skales on it as Skalidor says, and Skales opens the door discovering the Stone Army. The venom from the Great devourer then drips on the army of stone as they come to life. Skales orders the other Serpentine to fight back, but the Stone Army was easily able to defeat them and make their escape through the door. Skales is last seen running for the door just before it closes, and the Serpentine are once again trapped in a tomb forever though they decide to make it their home and made amends with their past while skales developed a attraction for another snake named Selma and one day when he finally got the nerve to ask her out she gladly accepted and invited him in they talked a while and he noticed she stroking his tale which made him blush and she giggled and before he could say another word she passionately kissed him on the lips much to his shock but skales soon accepted it and in seconds selma removed her clothing and helped him slip out of his rods and the two snakes stayed together the whole night and presumably after the final battle they married and had a son named skales junior. Role in Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Serpentine Category:Organization